fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Люси Хартфилия и Юкино Агрия vs. Уоске
Люси Хартфилия и Юкино Агрия против Уоске – эта битва, произошедшая в последний день Великих Магических Игр. Пролог thumb|left|200px|Спасательная команда и Заклинательницы Звездных Духов проваливаются в подземелье После неудачной попытки освободить Люси Хартфилию и Юкино Агрию из тюрьмы во Дворце Меркурия спасательная команда Хвост Феи вместе с двумя заклинательницами Звёздных Духов проваливается в подземелье дворца, что было ловушкой Принцессы Фиора. Вскоре они начали искать выход и натолкнулись на тяжело раненного Аркадиуса, посоветовавшего им убегать. Однако, до того как они могли успеть сделать это - сзади возвысился неясный силуэт. Когда фигура противника стала отчетливо видна, оказалось, что это был огромный мужчина с бутылкой в зубах. Команда Хвост Феи и заклинательницы Звёздных Духов сумели избежать его атаки Магией Кислоты, но тут же встретились с другим врагом, держащим флаг, постоянно орущим «Тай!» и изменяющим местность так, что ребята были подброшены вверх. Будучи атакованными, маги из Хвоста Феи и Юкино задались вопросом, кто же их противники. Тут же из расщелин земли начали появляться цветы, неся в себе женскую фигуру. Затем огромное количество бумаги стало собираться в одном месте, таким образом сформировав женское тело. Аркадиус, изо всех сил пытаясь выговорить желанные слова, предупреждает об опасности и магов Хвоста Феи, и Юкино. Он говорит им, что они столкнулись лицом к лицу с независимым объединением, негласно оказывающим свои услуги королевству Фиора. Орден Голодных Волков, независимое объединение, состоит из сильнейших карателей Фиора. Люси, Юкино и другие приготовились к бою. Орден Голодных Волков сокрушил команду Хвост Феи как своей выдающейся сплоченностью, так и мощью своих атак. После многократных атак противников (а именно Камики, Космос, Мага Кислоты) на Нацу Драгнила, Венди Марвелл, Мираджейн Штраусс и Пантер Лили, Космос направляет ряд виноградных лоз на ничего неподозревающих Люси и Юкино. Атака прерывается из-за Пантер Лили, который будучи в боевом режиме разрубает стебли своим Музыкальным Мечом. Затем Камика использует Бумажный Шторм: Пурпурный Танец, говоря, что пурпурная бумага богиня связывания. Так Камика обездвижила магов Хвоста Феи и Юкино, а Космос в свою очередь вызвала огромный цветок прямо над их головами. thumb|left|200px|Космос использует Растущий Цветок Цветок начал засасывать спасательную команду и Юкино. Люси, защищаемая Нацу, и Юкино пытались удержаться, схватив руку Мираджейн, которая пока оставалась на земле. Венди тем временем использовала заклинание, которое освободило остальных от магии Камики. Нацу, Пантер Лили и Мираджейн решили уничтожить цветок, созданный Космос. Комбинируя свои атаки и концентрируя их на цель, они смогли остановить засасывание, но создали при этом мощный взрыв, который раскидал всех магов в разные стороны. Нацу оказался в одном месте с главарем Ордена, Венди столкнулась с Космос, противником Мираджейн стала Камика, а Пантер Лили остался наедине с Магом Кислоты. Бой thumb|200px|Uosuke "fishing" Happy Moments after being scattered, Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Carla and Arcadios all end up in the same place. Happy complains about the pain felt by the rubble he is being squished by, while Carla notes the fact that all of the useless ones ended up in the same place. Happy picks himself up and, with his hand in the air, states that all they can do now is look for the others. Unexpectedly, Happy's body begins to float in the air, worrying the Celestial Mages. A member of the knights sits on a statue as he says that he caught a big fish, referring to Happy, causing Happy to angrily ask him if he looks like a fish. thumb|left|200px|Lucy and Yukino get ready to fight Uosuke However, before he can reply, he swings his hand, slamming Happy into a nearby pillar. Carla looks at the knight and ponders over his appearance. The knight introduces himself as Uosuke to the Mages standing before him, with Lucy admitting that his name is pretty. Happy gets up and states that they cannot lose to Magic like Uosuke's, with Carla in agreement with him. Uosuke, with an unchanging expression, tells them that if they take that tone with him, it will make him angry. Lucy and Yukino partner up and state that they can beat Uosuke, calling him "small fry." Arcadios, laying on the ground, warns them not to underestimate him, as legend says that all of his victims are reduce to nothing but bones, frighting both Lucy and Yukino. thumb|right|200px|Arcadios strengthens his resolve Uosuke crosses his arms diagonally as he begins to cast a Terrain Effect Magic spell, altering the terrain around Lucy and Yukino. The ground begins to crumble, and rocks begin to fall into the burning lava beneath, with Lucy and Yukino holding onto the edge of the now deformed terrain. Arcadios desperately calls out their names. Happy and Carla fly to their rescue but are stopped half way by Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, forcing their bodies to the ground as well as making them heavier. While Lucy and Yukino hang from the edges of the destroyed ground, Arcadios scans their current situation and notes that they are having a difficult time, and tells them to keep it up; since they are the only hope to achieving the Eclipse project, as he gets up. thumb|left|200px|Arcadios saves Lucy and Yukino from the lava pit. Arcadios voluntarily walks on the lava as he states that he regrets nothing, even if he would have to forfeit his life for the Eclipse. Lucy and Yukino see this, and stare at him in shock. Uosuke questions if humans can move in lava, as he looks at the struggling Arcadios. Arcadios, finally reaching the Celestial Spirit Mages' location, pulls them up to the ground, telling them to hurry. Lucy and Yukino attempt to grab his hands to pull him up, but instead Arcadios tells them that once they manage to defeat the Garou Knights and escape from Abyss Palace to meet with Hisui E. Fiore, the princess. Before descending completely into the lava, Arcadios tells them that it's their choice to determine if Eclipse is the right path or not. thumb|200px|Horologium saves Arcadios Yukino and Lucy look on as Arcadios submerges into the lava, crying out his name with a bitter expression. Uosuke cleans the sweat from his face as he is relieved to see Arcadios die. Seconds after, Horologium forcefully summons himself through the use of his automatic response mode when he senses that Arcadios is in grave danger. He rises from the lava with Arcadios inside his glass case, stating that he was able to save him in the nick of time. However, due to the pool of lava in which he is confined in, his body is unable to withstand the intense heat, as well as Arcadios' physique proving to be of great inconvenience. thumb|left|200px|Loke arrives Loke steps behind Lucy and Yukino, reminding Lucy that he is able to freely pass through the Celestial Spirit World's gate, and informs her that her 'stars' are with her, as he holds Lucy's keys in his right hand and hands them to her. Lucy is surprised to see him, and Yukino looks at him as she notes he is the Leo constellation. Loke looks back and hands her her keys, as Yukino blushes. Yukino holds her two keys, apologizing to them. With all twelve keys gathered, Lucy, Yukino and Loke get ready to counterattack, with Uosuke sweating at an extremely quick pace. Happy informs Lucy that Arcadios is still breathing, signalizing that he is still alive, whilst Carla is shocked to find out he survived the inferno he experienced moments ago. Yukino, holding Pisces' key in her hand, clutches the key and begins to summon the latter, chanting "En Grande" as she summons it. The twin fish then begins to materialize, prompting both Happy and Uosuke to shout out the Celestial Spirit's appearance; fish, as well as Lucy questioning the motives for the Celestial Spirit being summoned. thumb|200px|Pisces' true form As the spirit begins to take shape, Yukino explains that this is Pisces' true form, an entwined Celestial Spirit of mother and child. Once the smoke clears, a female body with various features of its celestial star, and a boy possessing a muscular structure appear. The boy states that if they were summoned in said form it means that they must terminate the enemy, with the mother agreeing with him. Standing next to Lucy, Loke notes that even though she has a kid, her beauty can omit such a thought from one's mind. thumb|left|200px|Uosuke attacks Pisces then charges at the enemy, with the boy calling Yukino his mother, but Yukino quickly tells him that she is not his mother. Uosuke rapidly takes action and uses his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, but Yukino counters by summoning Libra at the same time, telling her to use her Gravity Change to negate Uosuke's Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone. Uosuke is unable to use another one of his spell as Pisces bashes him with their Water Magic spells. Out of frustration, Uosuke uses Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone, alerting Pisces to change back to its fish form. thumb|200px|Aquarius defeats Uosuke Yukino finds it surprising that Uosuke had known that Pisces' Achilles heel was water, much to Lucy's surprise. Lucy looks at her surroundings and states that, while holding her keys, if there is water she can summon Aquarius, the water bearer. Moments later, Lucy grabs Aquarius' key and summons said spirit to her aid. Aquarius sends a torrent of water towards Uosuke, knocking him unconscious and sending him spinning towards a wall. Последствия thumb|left|200px|Lucy and Yukino meet up with the others The wall collapses due to the power and pressure of Aquarius' attack. On the other side of the now destroyed wall, Lucy and Yukino, as well as Happy, Carla, Loke and Arcadios, find themselves face to face with Natsu, Mirajane, Panther Lily and Wendy. They look at the five defeated Garou Knights laying on the floor as they congratulate one another on their victories. Natsu punches his open right hand with his left fist as he orders the Garou Knights to show them the exit, or he will show them his vanishing act. Lucy looks at Natsu and, after hearing Natsu's previous command, calls his intentions evil. thumb|200px|Rescue team looking for an exit As Lucy and Yukino walk with the others, Yukino looks at Arcadios and asks Loke if he is okay, to which he replies by telling her that he's doing fine. On the other hand, Carla is still amazed that he was able to survive the lava pit. However, Yukino speculates that it must've been thanks to the amulet he has in his possession; a strong protection charm, that he made it out alive. As they keep looking for a way out, they come across a door that opens itself up. After fully opening itself, a hooded female figure appears in the entrance, shocking the others. Ссылки Навигация en:Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria & Loke vs. Uosuke Категория:Требуется Перевод